


Dreadful Dentists

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet As Sugar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alastair is a dentist (go figure), Angst, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gabriel is a barista, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Sam is a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel goes to the dentist, Sam gets dragged along.Part of the Sweet as Sugar series, can be read as a stand alone fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just stumbled upon a memory stick filled with lots of old fics I wrote a few years back but never uploaded. They're not proofread, and they haven't been edited since then, I just figured I may as well upload them, otherwise I'm just going to delete them.
> 
> Also, Alastair as a dentist. I don't remember coming up with that, but I love the idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sammy, you can’t do this to me! I trusted you!”  
  
“Look, Gabriel, I’m sorry but you ha- Wait, why exactly am I apologising to you?”  
  
“This is torture! How could you ever hurt me so? I need to know what I’ve done wrong!” Sam groaned as mothers started to cast odd looks at them. They were sat in Gabriel’s personal Hell, aka, the dentist, and Gabriel was employing every idea he came up with to try and get out of there.  
  
“Please stop quoting songs, Gabriel. Your whining is bad enough.” The barista looked up at Sam with puppy eyes, and though they were mostly exaggerated, Sam could’ve sworn that the older man actually looked scared. “Just calm down, okay? I’ll go in there with you, and we’ll go by the sweet shop later, okay?” Gabriel swallowed, then nodded slightly, not saying anymore. That confirmed Sam’s belief that his boyfriend actually was scared of the dentist: making him shut up was more or less impossible.  
  
Neither of them spoke, the silence rather awkward, only broken by little kids shouting and screaming and being irritating little brats. Sam smiled at the thought of him and Gabriel having their own little brat one day, running around and crying and shouting and screaming and demanding attention constantly. So almost exactly like Gabriel then. It couldn’t be too hard to take care of mini-Gabriel, Sam thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as fingers snaked in between his and squeezed his hand. Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s arm, still unnaturally quiet. “I take it you and the dentist didn’t get along a while back?” Sam asked, stroking Gabriel’s shoulder with his free hand. It was quite difficult, twisting around far enough in the rigid, plastic seats, but Sam managed it. Gabriel just shook his head.  
  
"He's going to want to give me a filling, or take a tooth out, or or..." Gabriel fell silent, a look of complete and utter horror passing over his face. Sam nudged him, Gabriel stayed perfectly still, staring straight ahead. "Gabriel?"  
  
The shorter man turned his face slowly towards Sam, wide-eyes and terrified. He'd begun to open his mouth, when a nurse called for him. He stood up stiffly, refusing to let go of Sam's hand as he walked over to her. She smiled - trying too hard to appear friendly - and led him down a short corridor. Dark brown hair curled in spirals past her shoulders, just parting enough for Gabriel to read the name tag. Meg.  
  
"What if I can't eat sweets again, Sam? Gabriel hissed under his breath. Sam knew that even if he was told to stop, he wouldn't. Normal people needed water to survive: Gabriel needed sugar. Made sense as to why he was he was so sweet though. Sam rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of his brain.  
  
"Sir," Meg turned to Sam, smiling rather pointedly at him, "If you could wait out here for us-"  
  
"No! No, he's coming in," Gabriel protested, hanging on to Sam for dear life with a vice grip. Meg pursed her lips irritatedly, glancing between the two, then opened the door. A man with a crooked smile and sharp features greeted them with a wide grin.  
  
"Mr Winchester," Sam frowned as the dentist looked toward Gabriel, "My name is Alastair. Please do take a seat." The barista looked to where Alastair gestured, and came to the conclusion that it was a torture chair, and judging by the deranged glint in the dentist's eye and the rough, pleased rumble of his voice, he'd used it for that several times. He looked towards Sam, who nodded at him with a reassuring smile. Just think of the sweet shop Gabriel, it said. Just think of the sweet shop.  
  
He sat in the chair, holding his body tense as it lowered down and Alastair stood over him, grinning, and if that wasn't possibly the scariest thing ever, he didn't know what was. Sam had wrapped both his hands around Gabriel's, his thumb rubbing across the palm of the smaller hand to keep Gabriel calm, remind him that Sam was here with him.  
  
"Open up please, Mr Winchester," Alastair said in an almost sing song manner, adding a whole new layer of creepy to him. Honestly, it wasn't the most appealing idea ever when the dentist had a predatory grin and access to several potential torture instruments.   
  
Think of the sweet shop, Gabriel.  
  
Reluctantly, he opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes tight shut. His head felt like it was spinning. Gabriel hadn't realised he was digging his nails into Sam, but the student definitely noticed. He didn't say anything, though, just carried on running his thumb across Gabriel's palm. It hurt him to some extent, seeing Gabriel so scared by a routine check-up, and decided something must've happened in the past to have generated such a level of fear around the dentist. Sam vowed to himself that while he wouldn't force Gabriel to talk, he'd help him through it when he was ready to open up.  
  
"And that's it, Mr Winchester. You can open your eyes now." Alastair still wore the same grin as before. "Your teeth are perfectly fine. Just make sure to keep taking care of them, otherwise, your visits in future may not be of a pleasant nature." There was some twisted, joyous tone weaved in the last few words. Sam noticed the hitch in Gabriel's breathing, and glared at Alastair.  
  
"Is that all, or would you like to carry on being a dick, Alastair?" He made sure to draw on the "s", to emphasise the vehemence, and the look of shock on both Meg and Alastair was well worth the possibility of being kicked out over verbal abuse.  
  
"And you are?" Meg asked, quite accusingly. Sam was stood over Gabriel now, assuming quite a protective stance.  
  
"I'm Sam Winchester," he said scathingly, then turned to Gabriel. "Say, didn't I promise you a trip down to the sweet shop, Mr Winchester?" The barista grinned up at him.  
  
"I believe you did, kiddo," he replied, pushing himself out of the torture chair. He took a step, only for his knees to collapse under him. Sam caught him before he hit the floor and lifted him into his arms.  
  
"You okay, Gabe?" Gabriel looked up at Sam, distracted by how his hair was the same colour as chocolate. Maybe that's why he was first attracted to Sam: because the kid looked like a giant walking, living, breathing sugar filled delicacy. To him, anyway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just feels like I've downed a dozen vodka shots. Trust me, I know what it feels like." Sam laughed bitterly: sure, at face value, it was quite an amusing remark, but he knew enough to know there was a double meaning in there somewhere.  
  
"I take it you're not up to walking then?" An idea formed in the mind of the barista, and he grinned.  
  
"No, I don't think I am, Mr Winchester. You'll have to carry me to the sweet shop so we can say sayonara to these suckers!" Gabriel twisted and stuck his tongue out at Alastair.  
  
"I'll have you know, I'll be reporting this to the authorities," Meg glowered, a tone of disgust feeding through her voice. Sam shrugged at her: Gabriel pulled Sam's head down and pressed their lips together. Meg scowled, turning away.  
  
"I think our leave is overdue, Sam, and I'm getting sugar withdrawal symptoms. Haven't had any big doses all day!" Sam laughed, and carried Gabriel out the room, leaving a stunned dentist and disgusted nurse behind, and out of the dentists, and down the street, ignoring the odd looks and the aws and the glares. He never for one moment questioned the Mr Winchester thing, mainly because he liked the sound of Gabriel Winchester; it had a nice ring to it.  
  
"I love you, Sam Winchester."  
  
"I love you too, Gabriel Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more fic in this series, but at the moment it's only half written and would end the series on an angsty note (has a much more serious tone). If I get time, I'll finish it off and post, but that may be a good while yet as university likes to keep me busy.


End file.
